Snow Fort
by Kyylinti
Summary: What's the best thing about winter? Christmas? Hot chocolate? Meeting the best person you'll ever find? Maybe...


It was that time of the year again. Everyone went home to see their families for the holidays. There were decorative lights all around. The snow fell to the ground, everyone seemed to have smiles on their faces; except for one person.

A skinny, blond haired boy with a reddish-brown sweater was walking in the park with his head faced towards the ground. He was walking by himself and occasionally, he'd push up his glasses if they'd fell too far down.

The boy was a quiet, yet very smart for his age. He didn't have any friends that he could talk to but that was okay with him. He didn't care. Even though sometimes he wanted to talk to someone, he was too shy to approach them.

His mind was empty; nothing was there. He looked at the snow that he was walking on and then he looked to the side. There were kids playing in the silence that the winter creates. They were all building snowmen or playing tag or whatever games they all come up with.

Finally, he looked back down and continued walking.

At the other end of the snowy park, there was a young girl with pink hair. Sweet and innocent she was. She always seemed happy and thankful. She also didn't have any friends; she was new to the area. No one kept in touch with her but she saw it as a new opportunity to make more friends.

With a smile on her face, she was walking down the snowy path that the park provided. She looked around, happy with what she saw. After all, she loved the winter. Her eyes caught on to some kids making a snow fort, which made her want to make one herself.

Her mind was making plans as where to make the fort. There was enough snow to make a rather large fort. Her feet stepped off the path and went into a couple inches of snow.

"I'll build it here," she whispered to herself.

The girl gathered up some snow to build the outer walls. It was at least ten minutes until she spotted a boy walking by himself.

"Why is he by himself?" She wondered. "Is he new too?"

Aelita walked back onto the path and approached the boy. The boy looked up to see what was blocking his next few steps. He wasn't expecting anything to happen. The girl smiled at him and waved hello as soon as he looked up. He had no idea what to do so he waved back.

The girl took a step closer and spoke to him.

"My name is Aelita."

He had never heard a name like that before. It looked like it suited her though.

"My name is Jeremie. Nice to meet you."

The girl smiled again. She looked at him and saw something familiar about him. Perhaps she's seen him before. She didn't know.

"Umm.. do you want to help me build a snow fort? I have extra gloves."

Jeremie wasn't expecting this. He was expecting a few quick words and then both of them to depart.

Aelita started to worry a little. Was that too quick? Was he doing something?

Jeremie spoke up. He looked her in the eyes as he gave a little smile back to her.

"I'll help you. I got nothing else better to do."

She smiled. All of her worries were gone. She was happy that someone had decided to help her out. It was more for fun and she had a memory to share with someone else even though she didn't know him.

"It's over there," she said, pointing East of her direction.

The two walked over to the incomplete fort and immediately got to work. Aelita built two sides of the wall and made a little hole in one of them to represent a window. Jeremie was gathering snow to help build the rest of the walls.

He got done with one wall, when Aelita was starting on the last one.

"Should I make the door?" He asked.

Aelita nodded, while filling up a patch that wasn't covered. After all the sides of the fort were complete, they got to work on the roof. She was thinking about having a flat roof but Jeremie wanted to go a little more into detail. He wanted to make a slanted roof, with its highest peak in a line down the middle, as seen on most houses.

It took quite a little time to complete the roof, but it was done and it looked smooth to touch. It wasn't bumpy. The walls aren't bumpy. Only the floor.

Jeremie gathered more snow as Aelita made a little couch and a table inside the "fort".

"Might as well call it a house then," Aelita said.

Jeremie chuckled in response. He brought back some more snow so they could finish up.

Five more minutes went by and they were done with the snow house. The both of them sat down on the little couch to take a well deserved break.

Aelita managed to strike up a conversation about where the both of them were from. Jeremie was from the mountains area in France and Aelita recently moved to the town that they spent their time in.

"Why are you here if your family lives in the mountains?" She asked Jeremie.

He liked her curiosity. He liked answering her questions. He wasn't trying to sound smart, he just genuinely liked it.

"Well, I go to an academy that's just over there," he said as he pointed to the left. "It's a boarding school. I live in the school dorms."

"Oh, okay." She didn't wonder about that anymore. But she wondered about one more thing.

"Kadic Academy? That's the same school I'm going to after winter break," she said. She wondered if she'd see him there.

Jeremie was happy to hear that. They would both be going to the same school together. He'd finally have a friend to talk to, not that he didn't mind it before.

The two talked a little more, before one of their stomachs rumbled.

"Oops.. I forgot I didn't get anything for lunch," said Aelita

"Me neither. Well, I didn't forget, I just don't like school food," Jeremie explained while he imagined the school lunch he got served everyday.

Aelita didn't like that he hadn't eaten yet and it would certainly be a while before dinner.

"If you want, I can run home and make us some food," she offered to Jeremie.

Jeremie had another plan in mind. He wanted to go out to a new restaurant that he heard was really good. He didn't want to go there alone so he saw the perfect opportunity. He had the money to pay for both of their eating, so he figured why not.

"Actually, I heard there was a new place around here to eat at. If you want, we can go there. I have to money to pay for both of us."

Aelita thought for a second. She wanted to try it out, but she didn't want him wasting his money on her.

"No, I can go home and get some money. You don't have to spend it on me, we barely just met."

"It's okay. I don't mind," said Jeremie.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Should we leave the little house to the children?"

"Yeah. They might have fun with it," Jeremie said as he hinted for them to leave.

Aelita got the hint and started walking with him. The two made it to where the kids were playing to tell them that the snow house was available for their activities. The kids immediately took off to see it. Aelita smiled as she turned away to go to her destination.

The two stroke up a conversation again. They spoke about rather anything that came across their minds. It was a casual talk. They went from talking about the seasons to the kind of houses they wanted. Both Aelita and Jeremie were so lost into their conversation that they have arrived to the restaurant.

"That was fast, you think?" Jeremie joked a little.

Aelita chuckled and then went inside. Jeremie followed.

The restaurant was nearly empty.

Jeremie went up to the counter and greeted the cashier. The cashier appeared to be in her early 20's. She looked very bored.

"Must've been working forever," Aelita whispered.

Jeremie made a little face as a reaction to what was said. He also shook his head a little.

Jeremie and Aelita took their orders and then walked over to have a seat. They looked all over the place. The restaurant wasn't incredibly fancy, but it wasn't trashy. It was casual-looking.

Aelita stayed quiet. She was too busy looking at the fountain; it had reminded her of the past. Her mind got lost into thought then she snapped out of it and then looked to Jeremie, who was just sitting there and playing with his thumbs.

The cashier called out the order that the two of them had put in and Jeremie got up to get the food. He came back and put the tray on the table. Jeremie handed some food to Aelita and he kept some for himself.

They both ate; Aelita was savoring her food and Jeremie took bits and pieces. They both ate in silence, except when a few dishes from the kitchen fell down and caused a crash. They would both glimpse at each other once in a while, just to see how they were enjoying themselves.

About ten minutes later, they were finished. Jeremie offered to throw out the garbage while Aelita wiped down the table they sat at. After she was done, Aelita met up with Jeremie at the door, getting ready to leave.

"Do you want my number?" Jeremie asked.

"Sure," said Aelita while smiling.

After they exchanged numbers, they walked outside.

"I hope to see you at school," Aelita smiled again.

"Me too," replies Jeremie.


End file.
